Hechizo de amor
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] Desde que había tomado su mano, el hechizo se había instalado en su corazón.


**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem no me pertenece

**Nota de autor:** Regalo para mi dulce Mary uvu

Te traeré al lado oscuro (?

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC

* * *

Chrom gruñó perdiendo su buen humor habitual, de haber prestado atención a lo que hacía dudaba mucho que aquello hubiera ocurrido; lo peor era que su adorable y delicada hermana menor no se encontraba a la vista y que decir de Frederick, si había desaparecido desde quien sabe cuantas horas ya.

Ante un segundo gruñido, Robin dejó el trapo con el que limpiaba la herida y lo miró interrogante, al cabo de unos cuantos segundos de mirarse a los ojos el estratega sonrió como si supiera algo que el príncipe de Ylisse desconocía.

—Dilo.  
—¿El qué?— Preguntó el peliblanco mirándolo inocentemente.  
—Robin— usar su nombre así solo era una advertencia inútil, ambos lo sabían pero el estratega se permitió tomarle el pelo.  
—Oh disculpe príncipe, no es mi intención molestarlo— empezó a reírse cuando Chrom usó su brazo sano para hacerle una llave—, tiempo, pido tiempo.  
—Has insultado a la casta real, debes pagar con tu vida. — Dijo en tono juguetón mientras lo apuñalaba con los dedos.  
—Ya, basta— Robin se alejó con cuidado de no lastimar su herida—, es solo que me sorprende que no lo notaras ya.  
—¿A que te refieres?  
—¿Lissa y Frederick...?—Robin movió su mano pidiendo que Chrom adivinara lo que no podía decir en voz alta.

El estratega fue testigo de como el color abandonó el rostro siempre amable y sereno del de pelo oscuro, sin mencionar la fuerza con la que sostenía a Falchion de la empuñadura.

—Antes de que intentes matarlo— Robin levantó la mano pidiendo no solo tiempo para hablar, sino también para que Chrom le diera su atención—. Te pido que pienses todo lo que han pasado juntos desde que nos conocimos, él siempre ha cuidado de ella con fervor y...  
—Robin, intento encontrar una razón para no aprobarlo — el príncipe lucia serio, luchando contra sus demonios internos de hermano mayor—. Guarda silencio.

Para sorpresa del moreno, el estratega empezó a reír por lo bajo pero intentaba que no lo notara y cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido su sonrisa se hizo pronunciada.

—Espera, esto es genial — Robin dijo levantándose y quitándose la capucha para dejarla sobre su hombro como Chrom solía hacerlo, carraspeó para que su voz se agravara y frunció el ceño—. Robin, intento encontrar una razón para no aprobarlo. Mis celos fraternales me piden que lo desolle vivo...

Chrom le arrojó el trapo a la cara intentando no reírse de la torpe y burda imitación a su persona, Robin le sonrió cuando notó que se había relajado lo suficiente como para que la palabra muerte abandonara su mente.

—Vamos, tarde o temprano ella encontraría a alguien —el estratega fue serio al hablar—, ¿no es mejor que sea alguien que tú conoces y sabes que cuidara de ella?  
—En ocasiones tus consejos pueden ser molestos.  
—Pero verdaderos— Robin volvió a limpiar la herida y murmuró unas palabras de curación, era la primera vez que lo intentaba; pero no dudaba que fuera sencillo si podía convocar truenos.  
—¿Que hay de ti?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al chico que se congeló sin quererlo, desvió la mirada hacia el agua llena de sangre y la tomo dandole la espalda.

—Iré a tirar esto fuera— dijo huyendo de la tienda que hacia de enfermería, dejando al príncipe mas confundido por su evasión que por la reacción tan obvia.

«Así que hay alguien», el pensamiento no lo hacia feliz como supuso que lo haría.

...

—¿Chrom? —Lissa preguntó pasándole un paño para que limpiara el sudor en su frente, habían pasado un par de días desde que se había herido practicando y le preguntara aquello a Robin, sin embargo aún no tenía una respuesta y lo ponía de mal humor—, Frederick tenía razón, estas muy raro.  
—¿Ah?— Preguntó el mayor mirando al fin a su hermana, quien hizo un puchero porque no le estaba prestando atención.  
—¿En qué estás pensando? —Inquirió con curiosidad escrita en sus ojos.  
—En nada importante— contestó sin darle importancia, a lo que Lissa le frunció el ceño.  
—Si fuera "nada" no tendrías esa mirada de molestia que incluso alejó a Sumia de ti.  
—¿Cuando?— la sinceridad en la pregunta hizo que la rubia se golpeara mentalmente.  
—¿Es en serio? Ni siquiera tu hija se ha acercado a ti, Chrom.

El aludido frunció el ceño intentando recordar si aquello era verdad, hasta que notó la sonrisa de su hermana.

—Tómalo con calma, siempre sueles buscar las respuestas que están frente a ti.

La chica siguió caminando hasta toparse con Robin metros más allá, ambos empezaron a reír de algo que Chrom no escuchó pero le molestó igualmente por la cercanía que aquellos dos compartían.

«¿Podría ser Lissa?» Se preguntó observando al par, entonces la chica tocó a Robin y fue suficiente para Chrom.

El príncipe caminó hasta ellos tomando al estratega del brazo para llevarlo casi a rastras hacia su tienda, Lissa le gritó algo a su hermano; pero éste le prestó la misma atención como si hubiera hablado con una pared.

—¿Chrom? ¿Que pasa contigo? —Robin preguntó notando el ceño fruncido que el aludido portaba y entonces se mordió el labio sin decir nada mas intentando seguirle el paso.

Cuando se vieron libres de la mirada de los demás, Chrom dejó a Robin pero no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta que el estratega completamente incomodo volvió a hablar.

—¿Vas a decir que es lo que sucede?  
—¿Es ella?

Los ojos grises tenían un millón de preguntas, entonces se iluminaron como si comprendiera a que se refería.

—¡No! — Dijo tan rápido como su boca se lo permitió—, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Lissa, eso fue en serio?

Chrom se relajó de inmediato, pero la sensación de alivio no le duró lo suficiente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso; no por la atención de su hermana hacia Robin, sino la de él hacia ella. El estratega lo miró largo y tendido intentando descifrar que era lo que pasaba por la mente del moreno, dándose cuenta que éste empezaba a lucir realmente avergonzado.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Robin se acercó lo suficiente como para poder tocar el rostro del otro, pero se vio apresado en un abrazo que no esperó— ¿Chrom?  
—Dame un momento.

El de pelo oscuro suspiró dejando a sus sentidos vagar por todo lo que representaba Robin, el calor, su respiración, su esencia, los movimientos de su cuerpo que se amoldaban al suyo y el golpeteo en su corazón. ¿Por qué hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de cuanto le gustaba aquello? El estratega sonrío suavemente para llevar una de sus manos al cabello de Chrom y cepillarlo con lentitud, como si con ese gesto pudiera trasmitirle paz.

—Tu hechizo tiene la culpa— murmuró el príncipe antes de besar al estratega que seguía confundido con aquellas palabras, mas cuando sintió como era besado el rojo embargó sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

«¿Hechizo?», intentó tocar el brazo que Chrom se había herido, pero se vio imposibilitado cuando tras unos cuantos pasos el moreno lo arrinconó contra el escritorio sin dejar de besarlo.

Agradeciendo internamente el apoyo, Robin decidió que correspondería el beso y después investigaría a que se refería con el "hechizo".

—¿Quién es?— Preguntó Chrom nada mas terminar el beso sin atreverse a verlo a la cara—, dímelo.

Robin lo hizo mirarlo antes de decir con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Por qué nunca lo has notado? — volvió a besarlo dulcemente y después se separó—, no me hagas decir algo de lo que después ambos vamos a arrepentirnos.

Apenas se había dado la vuelta, cuando el príncipe lo rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia él.

—No me arrepiento de lo que siento por ti— Chrom contestó entendiendo al fin todo lo que había ignorado desde que lo había conocido—. Siempre he dicho desde que te encontré que eras alguien valioso para mi; mas nunca quise reconocer cuanto lo eres en realidad. Cuando tomé tu mano, el hechizo que pusiste en mi fue para siempre.  
—Chrom...—Robin intentó frenar sus palabras, sintiendo como poco a poco su resolución de no interferir en su matrimonio o en su vida.  
—¿Te irás otra vez?  
—No puedo.

El estratega se dio la vuelta, mandando al diablo a todos sus demonios mientras volvía a besar a Chrom. Porque lo amaba, sin importar cuantas vidas pasaran y cuan prohibido fuera lo seguiría haciendo una y otra vez.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
